


【Theseus/Newt】一抱还一报

by Bunnyfufuu_Renne



Category: FantasticBeasts:TheCrimesOfGrindelwald
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnyfufuu_Renne/pseuds/Bunnyfufuu_Renne





	【Theseus/Newt】一抱还一报

　　【Thesewt】一抱还一报

　　捆绑play

　　Newt在法国魔法部对Theseus说那是他人生中最美妙的时刻，Theseus记住了这句话，并打算将那份“美妙”回报在Newt身上

　　

　　Newt没想过回国后就遭遇到这种事。他知道Theseus从来不是一个记仇的人，从来不是，至少他从来不会针对自己，而这一次……Newt突然发觉他太过天真。他用力地挣扎下手腕，但新一届首席傲罗亲自设下的捆绑咒又岂是那么轻易会松开的？

　　“那句话还有效吗？”Theseus站在床边俯视着仰躺在床上的弟弟，规矩的领带在Theseus手指的掌控下一点点被褪下。一时间安静的空气中几乎能听见Newt喉结滚动的声音，他明显在紧张，并在Theseus直视的目光中立刻回避过去，好像光是被视线扫过的地方都会炽热的厉害，那种直白而热烈的眼神让Newt无法招架。

　　Newt专注地看向洁白的床单，柔软的布料在Newt的眼里连纹理都构成美妙的艺术作品，他还在尝试发出声音，但那声音听起来没有任何回击的威慑力，“什，什么？”

　　这时的Theseus已经完全解开领带，束缚领口的纽扣也依次解开，将颀长的颈线全部暴露在外。Newt从余光的缝隙中偷瞄，正好窥到Theseus解开衣扣下方的胸膛，他立刻再次转开视线，脸上灼烧般得滚烫，这让他无法回应Theseus的期待。

　　柔软的床铺深陷一块，Newt不用看过去也知道是Theseus的膝盖枕了下来，他也不知道为什么自己对这一切都如此熟悉，他已经有足足两年的时间没回过家，也没和Theseus……Newt的小腿紧张地试图向更里面的地方缩去，却没能成功，Theseus及时地抓住Newt的脚腕向自己的方向拖去。

　　他的手掌服帖着小腿的位置一路向上移动，Newt能清晰地感受到掌纹下的温度。然后他听见Theseus清晰地重复着他曾说过的话。

　　“这是你人生中最精彩的时刻，嗯？”

　　在那一瞬间，Newt失去了全部辩解的力气，他只能张张嘴，哑口无言地盯着Theseus，他终于明白突然变得小心眼的Theseus是在因为什么要对他做出这种事，他因慌张和急切快要挤出眼泪，但Theseus明显不想让他感到惊慌。

　　Theseus将手指竖在唇边，发出的嘘声让Newt稍稍扭转了注意力。也许是因为Theseus太过强势的表现力让Newt在那一刻真的安静下来，他注视着Theseus在自己面前慢慢解开衣扣，灵巧的手指在马甲和衬衫上操作着，以至于Newt差点忘记接下来可能会发生什么。而他也错过最完美的解释时机，虽然Newt也确信——Theseus恐怕不会听得进去。

　　在Newt缓过神的时候，那个一贯强势的哥哥已经压在他的身上，这让Newt险些叫出声，那双湖绿色的眼睛盈满湖水，几乎就要顺着沿岸落下，Theseus抢在这之前吻住Newt的眼角，制止了那一切发生的可能性。

　　“别担心，Newt，让我也体验一下人生中最美妙的时刻，怎么样？向梅林发誓，那一定会美妙的让我沉沦，而事实上，我确实如此。”

　　哪怕没有得到Newt的回应，Theseus也自顾自地开展言论，而之前覆盖在Newt小腿的掌心也在慢慢上移，简单的动作充斥着无与伦比的情色味道。Theseus再次开口，呼唤的称呼却已变成另外一种：“Artemis……”

　　那一度成为他们床上游戏的小暗号，只是听见开头的吐息Newt就知道将要发生什么，他还是不习惯地试图将身体向上移，只是不管Theseus的力气还是被捆绑起来的双手都让他这么简单的动作变得困难。

　　“Theseus，No，No , no , no.”

　　“Why not？”Theseus几乎将眼角笑成新月，看起来这样的小游戏让他由衷地感到愉快，首席傲罗在床上总有些不可告人的小爱好，而这一点，恐怕只有Newt知道。

　　比如说他现在被捆绑住双手，梅林的胡子，他绝不相信这是Theseus在为法国魔法部发生的事在报复，他只是！他仅仅是……

　　Newt身上厚重的衣服像是被施加了妖精的魔咒，轻飘飘地从Theseus的手掌间溜到另一端，无辜地落在地上，但他现在无暇顾及这些，Newt目前能做到的只剩试图抵御自己赤裸在Theseus面前的事实，哪怕他的反抗是那么苍白无力。

　　“让我想想。”Theseus看起来还不打算放过他，挑逗性的话继续沿袭着抚摸的动作说出口，“我该怎么惩罚一个不听话的弟弟。”

　　Newt还想说些什么的嘴突然紧紧地抿起来，动作用力到让嘴唇的边缘泛白，失去血色，连眼神也显示出几分抗争，似乎在Theseus越来越过分的演变下，他反而更能顺畅地表现出自己的不满，或者说，他反而更轻松地向靠近床垫的方向紧缩，连声音也透出些轻快：“Come on，你不会那么做的，Theseus。”

　　“Why not？”Theseus朝着身下的Newt挑眉，用的还是上一句的问句句式，丝毫不担心Newt会对这样的他产生反感。

　　Newt甚至能感受到随着那句问式呵出的温暖气息在自己胸口的位置徘徊不散，这让在他脸上和身上点缀的雀斑都透出一种诱人的红色，也诱着Theseus将亲吻落在Newt粉色的乳尖上，也许仅仅是因为颜色的诱惑，Theseus总感觉这样的动作会让口腔里泛起酸甜的樱桃气息，他将舌尖小心翼翼地探上去，在听见Newt发出急促的呻吟声后又改成牙尖，用牙齿轻碾乳尖，好像这样就能吸出香甜的汁液般地挑逗着Newt的全部情欲，果然如他预料中的那样，身下传来的呻吟声变得更加急促和充满情欲，一时间让卧室里充斥着浓稠化不开的情欲。

　　“Theseus……”Newt试图发出抗议的声音，但很快，Theseus像是不满Newt的抗议般，让属于Newt的那根魔杖飘在他的头顶，而落下的位置正好是Newt那张之前被亲吻到泛着水光的嘴唇边。Newt不得不用牙齿紧紧咬住魔杖，才能不让那根泛着银色珍珠贝的魔杖掉下去。

　　他发出唔唔的毫无威慑力的声音，包括被捆住的手都没办法去抵抗来自一位傲罗的强硬，Newt感受着穿在身上的裤子在慢慢剥落，将那根还没有硬起来的性器暴露在微凉的空气中。将要发生的事让Newt忍不住想要缩住腿，不想过多地暴露在Theseus面前，哪怕他们已经有过无数次这样暧昧的距离。

　　“Newt。”Theseus这才开始回应Newt之前的呼唤，他似乎在做着吞咽口水的样子，却冷静地从Newt身上爬起来，握住属于他的那根大理石尾端材质的古板魔杖。魔杖的尾端被Theseus夹在两指之间，而尖端，这一次却不是对准邪恶的巫师，它破例地在Newt的皮肤上慢慢滑过，冰凉的魔杖尖让柔软的肌肤都陷下一个小坑，那道痕迹还在随着Theseus的慢慢移动而延伸。

　　“你还没回答我， 我该怎么惩罚你？”

　　只响起的支吾声像是在抗议他的做法，Newt向上仰头，将颈线连同身体一同暴露在Theseus炽热的视线中。Newt没有想过如何回避问题，他的眼眶渐渐泛出泪水，眼圈已经变得微红。他能清晰地感受到魔杖从腹部滑到乳尖的位置，之前被Theseus吮吸过的乳尖还泛着水光，而现在魔杖就在对着那一小片水渍上轻轻地打转，威胁性不用Newt去仔细分辨，所以他将扭转过去的视线挪回，带着点抗议的向Theseus瞪过去。

　　可惜那双盈满湖水的倒影着Theseus身影的湖绿没有任何威胁性可言，反而鼓舞着Theseus脱下上衣，他将魔杖插回裤子上的口袋里，整个人都趴在Newt的身上。

　　如果可以，Theseus也不想那么做，他总是舍不得让弟弟受伤，舍不得让他像现在这样慌张，但这一次，他不介意用些粗暴和威胁性的手段去教训教训Newt。

　　兄弟间的小游戏总是那么切合，哪怕这一次Theseus带着些强制性的意味，所以在Theseus的手指抚摸到Newt的腿根时，他没有经过思考地直接分开一点，像是为了方便Theseus的手将他紧绷的大腿托起，露出那张在刺激中开始不断开合的后穴，而Theseus也是那么做的。

　　他遵循着Newt下意识的动作，将他的双腿分开，密集在后穴的神经看来已经完全脱离Newt的掌控，或者说——那也是他期望发生的事情，那个粉色的穴口正在向Theseus发出邀请，不断地开合地让Theseus忍不住将手指插入进去，光是这样就让Newt被束缚的身体整个弓起来，牙齿又向魔杖的方向聚拢，木质的杖身上清晰印出了他的齿痕，他已经无暇去分散精力抗争，只能单纯地仰着头，让嘴里的呜咽声更清晰地发出，去刺激着Theseus的恶趣味。

　　那些用来情趣的小魔咒在这时起到有效的作用，Theseus的手指同样泛起湿润的液体，用来润滑的液体恰到好处地包裹住傲罗精英的手指，在Newt柔软温热的穴道中自由地穿梭，每一下都精准地把握到能刺激到他神经的位置。Theseus稍稍探起上半身，发出的问题看似在征求Newt的同意，但一贯强势的他早有打算。

　　“Newt，我想进去。”

　　他根本不打算给Newt拒绝的时间，单手解开裤子的拉链让早已挺立的性器暴露在外，但Theseus不急着进去，现在的乐趣还没消失，他有更多有趣的乐子等待着去开发Newt。

　　修长的手指在穴道里持续不断地穿梭着，哪怕偶尔停下也只是为了让Newt的穴口打开的更多，能够容纳Theseus的尺寸，太久未进行的游戏让Newt的穴口紧的让Theseus皱眉，他不得不花费更多的时间去做那些无聊却极其必要的扩张，为了防止他亲爱的弟弟在他们交流感情的游戏中有太多不适，Theseus愿意耐下心思去将Newt的全数情欲挑拨出来。更何况，他擅长这个，他熟悉Newt身体的每一个部位，他知道什么话会让他的弟弟羞愧，知道做出什么事能使得Newt身体变得更加敏感，而他，Theseus，乐在其中。

　　当Newt的身体反应变得更夸张时，他总会停下手中急切的动作，转而去温柔地安抚不停拧动的家伙，手掌贴在他的额头上，像是小时候安抚被噩梦惊醒的弟弟一样，轻柔的，耐心的轻声哄着他，完全看不出起初那个捎带些恶劣说着要教训Newt的话的哥哥。

　　“Newt……Newt，别担心，我的小Artemis……我亲爱的Artemis。”他放缓声音，一声声轻轻呼唤着弟弟的名字，而当Newt真的慢慢放松下来，他那根不安分的手指又会突然向穴道里的敏感点发起进攻。

　　Newt就这样在Theseus接连的笑声中，身体密布出汗珠，被汗水打湿的头发湿淋淋地贴在额头上，眼神迷茫地盯着天花板的位置，手腕被绑的地方有些发酸，他也没有力气再去为这点小小的惩罚抗争，他的神经几乎都集中在身下，连心底都在渴望着被Theseus填满。

　　但Newt依旧执着地咬紧牙齿，薄薄的嘴唇紧贴着魔杖，努力不让自己的呜咽声变成夸张的呻吟。

　　哪怕是三根手指都变得没办法满足身体，他在渴求着，不断地渴求着，而这一点，虽然Newt没有说，但眼神早已出卖了他。Theseus只是安静地盯着Newt那双漂亮的泛着明度不高的灰色的湖绿眼睛，里面的湖水都变得渐渐浑浊，染上一种叫做情欲的墨水，从一开始沉淀进去，将湖水搅得浑浊，让Theseus想要去满足他一切的愿望。

　　不需要Newt说出口，根本不需要，Theseus也不打算再欺负下去。他让自己饱涨的性器对准Newt的穴口，湿漉的穴口刚贴上滚烫的性器立刻收缩，在迟迟没有等到东西进入时候又松口，Newt的腰身扭动着让身后的穴口将属于Theseus的前端吞进去一点点，这一切Newt自己完全没有注意到，他的欲望呼之欲出，根本不需要经过大脑，强烈的欲望驱使着他的身体不由自主地动起来，穴口堆积的褶皱贴在Theseus的性器上，用身体的动作催促着。

　　然后Newt再次听见Theseus的笑声，大脑现在也已变得浑浊一片的他不明白那将意味着什么，对Theseus从不设防的Newt粗心的没去留意自己下身那张早已任人出入的小嘴。

　　Theseus将性器贴在褶皱上，湿润的液体顺着穴缝向下流着，泛着水光的穴口只需要稍稍扒开就能看到里面粉色的褶壁。Theseus感觉自己快要无法忍耐，他推着性器向里面慢慢深入，最粗大的前端将Newt下身穴口的边缘彻底撑开，将一道道褶皱抻平，然后顺利地滑入进去。

　　就算前期做足了扩张，也让Newt痛苦地闷哼一声，模糊了视线的眼睛稍稍清醒一些，就被Theseus接下来的动作重新堵塞回去，他之前努力隐忍的呻吟声此刻全部暴露出来，痛苦在一瞬间被情欲冲散，他还是保持着咬着魔杖的姿势，晶莹的口水顺着唇角外流，很快他连简单咬合的动作都无法做出，底部包裹着孔雀蓝的魔杖倒在另一端，无辜地横在两个人不断扭动的床上。

　　呻吟声再也没有阻拦，被Newt忘情的从嘴角蔓延出来。被捆绑的双手不知道什么时候被Theseus解开，而Newt还浑然不觉地背在身后，用力抓着背部下方的床单，手指因太过刺激的快感让经脉凸起，指骨分明地撑起背部，也极大地帮助他挺起腰身，将下身向Theseus送去，看起来更像是主动和迫切。

　　Theseus刚一进入就被Newt滚烫的穴道包裹，他几乎失控，忘记如何去保护这位看起来非常脆弱的弟弟，想要迫不及待地打开他的身体，想要长驱直入，帮助他完成内心深处的，连自己也没有察觉到的渴望。Theseus忍耐着，他慢慢插入Newt的身体，让穴道一点点为他打开，温柔的让Newt能接纳他的全部，而不是粗暴的让这个浪漫夜晚失去乐趣，比起之前看似恶劣的玩弄，真正得到Newt的Theseus反而显得更加温柔，他一点点的开拓让Newt几乎感受不到痛苦。Theseus不断地开发着Newt的身体，让Newt彻底地打开身体，也打开心扉。

　　Theseus喜欢在床上叫Newt不为人知的中间名，那个名字在这种时候充满各种旖旎的色彩，他读着：“Artemis……”

　　舌尖轻轻地碰触上颚，让他感到一阵骚动，而这时，他的性器已经全部埋入Newt的身体，两人近到不分彼此。Newt的穴道能完整地吞掉Theseus那根尺寸有点夸张的家伙，他睁开眼睛，带着迷茫地看向压在自己身体上方的男人，那是他最熟悉的人。

　　Newt回应着，他这时才发现自己的双手已被解开，他伸出双手，向上抬起，搂住Theseus的肩膀。他能感受到Theseus在他身体里的动作，久违的游戏再次开始，Newt没有再去抵抗的力气，他抬起脖颈，任由Theseus在上方亲吻，滚动的喉结被温柔的口腔包裹着，也丝毫不影响他发出悦耳的呻吟。

　　粉色的肉壁被完全撑开，随着Theseus的进出不断重复着打开合拢的动作，肠壁被挤压着，Newt不知道自己是在痛苦还是欢愉，他本来就敏感，包括身体，那种刺激让他无法承受地只顾着喊叫，身体完全失控，被Theseus抬起的小腿也开始发颤，连缠在Theseus腰部的简单动作都没办法做好。Newt现在没法去思考这样会不会被Theseus训斥的问题，他能想象到Theseus是如何进入他的——他们曾经在镜子前做过，他曾清晰地看到过Theseus的性器撑开他那层皮肉，挤进在他看起来完全不可能进入的穴口，在这点上，Theseus难得的没有尊重Newt的意见，而是逼着他看下去，从那之后那个场面在Newt脑海里挥之不去，让他在每一次交合时都能清晰的想起那个淫靡的画面。

　　Newt用力摇摇头，想要将奇怪的画面赶出脑海，而这么做唯一有效的就是让他眼角堆积的眼泪掉落，他甚至抽不出手去擦拭流淌在脸上的泪珠。

　　暧昧的吐息简直要凝聚成型，包裹着Newt暴露在外的每一寸皮肤，将他的白皙镀上更加柔嫩的粉色。

　　Newt简直要失控，他在Theseus的攻势下根本无法保持理智，头脑已经浑成一团，除了呻吟和呼唤Theseus的姓名外无法表达太多。

　　随着Theseus、Theseus、Theseus重复不断的名字在室内响起，Theseus终于撕开爱护弟弟的那层温柔，在Newt的身上用力驰骋起来，几乎要将他纤细的腰身折断一般，脆弱的床板都发出不安全的吱悠声。

　　他们不知道过了多久，两个人都抽不出空闲去计数。

　　直到Newt先一步用白浊的精液染脏Theseus的裤子，他才回过一点神智，而Newt更希望他没有那样，在稍稍恢复理智后他看见Theseus仍保持原本的姿势，而他根本不记得在胡乱间都叫喊过什么，所以Newt立刻转过头，向刚才那样躲开Theseus注满情欲的视线，只是声音沙哑的让他能稍稍联想到刚才的疯狂：“Th……Theseus……”

　　“嗯？”Theseus也稍稍回过神地回答上弟弟没有说完的话，“看起来我亲爱的弟弟打算舒服完就不理会我了。”

　　“我不是……”Newt只说到一半的话让人分辨不出他到底是想说没有舒服过还是并不是打算放置Theseus不管，但Theseus乐得去扭曲Newt原本的意思，他再次抬起Newt的腿，让腿抬得更高，直到落在他的肩膀上。两个人的性器这一次距离的更近，Newt甚至能感受到每次撞击时Theseus下面的囊袋在击打他的臀部。

　　他们很快沉沦在新一轮的欢愉中。

　　Theseus精力旺盛，这是一直让Newt头疼的地方，而这一次，Newt几乎浑身像是被碾过一样，简直比驺吾在他身上踩了一脚都可怕。

　　当Theseus终于愿意放过他，在他的身体里爆发出来的时候，Newt忍不住发出一声抱怨。

　　Theseus完全不以为然，他笑着在Newt布满雀斑的鼻尖上亲吻，“是你的错，我们有多久没有见过面？”

　　他将性器从弟弟的身体里缓缓退出来，白浊的精液立刻打湿Newt的腿根，粘稠的液体从体内流出来后立刻有些冰凉，刺激着Newt不舒服地扭动一下。Theseus却不打算用被他刚刚摆放在一旁的魔杖去帮Newt施展一个简单的“清理一新”，他愿意让自己的痕迹在Newt的身上，身体里停留的时间更长一些，他想用自己的味道包裹着这个总是乐意乱跑和回避他的弟弟，所以他不急着去帮Newt去清理。就连Newt伸手想要碰触自己的魔杖时，都被Theseus一把抓住手腕，重新将他拉回到怀抱里。Theseus用嘴唇碰触着他纤长的手臂，不止制止住Newt的妄想，还试图让他重新失态。

　　“Newt，我的Artemis……别乱动。”

　　Newt不打算理会他，在和Theseus做过更亲密的事后，两个人那些小隔阂也全部消散，他在Theseus怀里笑出来，“我猜你更应该嘱咐自己，brother，你要帮我弄干净吗？”

　　像是Theseus喜欢在床上称呼他为Artemis一样，Newt也不知道从什么时候开始喜欢在做过之后喊他brother来显示两个人的亲昵。

　　在那声呼唤后他们突然接吻，Theseus没有给他直接的回答，而是用更加蛮横强势的行为将他的顾虑都埋回去。

　　“我爱你，Newt。”

　　Newt悄悄睁眼，在两个人气氛正浓的当下。挡在窗外的雾气悄悄散开，露出天空中的那轮皎月，溜进窗户的缝隙中，倒影在Newt灰绿色的眼睛中，他心满意足地再次合上眼，完全地沉溺在Theseus给他的无与伦比美好的热吻中。

　　那的确是人生中最美妙的时刻，无论是对Theseus，还是Newt。

　　END


End file.
